Fireworks
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: When New Directions gathers for the ending of glee club, Puck finally goes after who he wants, with a little push from Quinn. Implied Fabrarry friendship.


**Title: **Fireworks  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** When New Directions gathers for the ending of glee club, Puck finally goes after who he wants, with a little push from Quinn. Implied Fabrarry friendship.  
**Word Count: **1,960  
**Warnings: **Goes AU at episode 100.  
**Note: **For taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: Fireworks.  
This is the way I hoped episode 100 would go.

* * *

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck's relentlessness.

"Quinn, Biff isn't right for you, and you know it."

"Puck, Biff might not be perfect. I'm more than aware of his flaws. I love him, though. You, on the other hand, is wasting your time on the wrong girl."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn smiled softly. "You've been in love with Rachel for years. She's single and with the way she's been looking at you, she's interested."

"Finn—"

"— is dead," Quinn interrupted. "It's awful when I say it like that, but that doesn't make it less true. If Finn can't be here to take care of her, I have a feeling he would want her to be with someone who genuinely cares about her. Someone who won't treat her badly or take her for granted. Someone who won't take advantage of her. Who's better than you?"

"She's not interested in me," Puck argued. "She's _never _been interested in me."

"Yes, she is. I saw her face when you started going after me. I'm sure a part of her feels guilty, but another part of her does have feelings for you. Stop being a coward, and aim for the girl who stole your heart in tenth grade."

"I can't."

Quinn crossed her arms. "Stop being a coward. You love her. Tell her."

"We tried dating, remember? It was when you were pregnant..." He trailed off.

"First of all, that wasn't dating. From what Rachel told me, it was just making out."

His eyebrows shot up. "You and Rachel talk."

Quinn laughed. "Believe it or not, even with all of the crap we did to each other, we found a way to be friends, so yes, we talk. And making out does not constitute dating. The timing was bad, too. She couldn't let go of her feelings for Finn, and you were focused on the baby I wasn't letting you claim. Things would be different this time around."

"How so? I'd feel like I was competing with a ghost."

"First of all, you're not denying your feelings any longer. At the time, you weren't ready to be vocal about them because it would have made you uncool. Second of all, Rachel isn't the same girl who couldn't separate her feelings for Finn from her feelings for you. She knows the two sets of feelings are completely different. She also knows she never allowed herself to explore what she felt for you while Finn was alive. She probably felt like it would be a betrayal to him, even after the two of them broke up and she broke up with that Brody guy."

"How do you know all of this?" Puck asked, even as his heart thumped louder. He was surprised Quinn couldn't hear it.

"Because, we talk. She admitted she felt something for you awhile ago. She just never had the courage to tell you. And she probably still doesn't. Not with the way you've been flirting with me."

"I have to stop being a coward, huh?"

"Yes, and do it before it's too late. Do it before some other guy catches her interest. Otherwise, you'll going to regret it."

"How do I tell her? I can't just go up and tell her, 'Hey, I find you hot. Want to get together?' I don't think she'd find it very funny."

Quinn giggled. "She might actually be amused, but I don't think that will get her to go out on a date with you. How did you do it the first time?"

"Pretty much the same way, actually. I asked her if we could work on mash-ups together, and then when I was at her house and we were taking a break, I asked her if she wanted to make-out."

"No wonder Rachel told me you two didn't date; it was only making out. That first question set the mood for the whole relationship."

"I can't help that I like making out with her. The girl knows how to kiss. Considering she's a perfectionist with everything she does, I shouldn't have been surprised."

"I'm sure she liked making out with you, but a relationship needs more than just physical attraction to sustain it. Otherwise, a girl starts feeling unappreciated and/or the relationship burns itself out. You did like her for other reasons, right? I better not be pushing you to tell her how you feel when it's only physical."

"Chill, Baby Mama. There are other reasons. She's one of the only people who believed in me in high school. She pushed me to do homework and tutored me with the subjects I had trouble with. In fact, I did homework for the first time during the week I dated her. She also visited me in Juvie. She's the only one besides my mom who did that. She's loyal and painfully honest. Although she can be annoying and a bit crazy, her heart's usually in the right place. To put it in _her_ words, she wants everything too much, and that makes her passionate."

"Those are the things you should tell her."

"Maybe," he promised grudgingly, even though he already planned to say it. He just had to man it up a bit. He was still a dude after all.

"Also," Quinn rushed on before he left. "That didn't work, not really. You had to do something else for her."

Puck's remembered. "I sang a song."

"And we just happen to be singing old Glee Club songs this week. What a perfect opportunity you have."

Quinn turned and walked away. She was sure that by the end of the week, Rachel and Puck would officially be a couple. At least it would happen if Puck didn't screw it up.

Puck was nervous. Today was the day. He looked around at everyone. He stopped at Jake. His half-brother would never let him live it down. He had told Jake to go for the girl with substance instead of the easy targets. It was about time Puck finally followed his own advice.

When Mr. Shue announced that Puck was going to sing a song, he saw Rachel look down at her hands. He picked up his acoustic guitar and stood in front of his expectant peers.

"I sang this song once before, and I hope it ends in a better way this time around."

When he began playing the intro of "Sweet Caroline," Rachel's head shot up and her eyes widened. All of the original glee kids began whispering. They all remembered the song that led to the glee geek dating the badass football player for a week.

Her eyes went between him and Quinn as he sang. Did she really think he was singing this song to Quinn? Did she think that little of him?

_"Who'd believe you'd come along?" _he sang and knelt down in front of Rachel. That way, there was no mistaking his intentions.

She blushed as he continued serenading her.

He stood up as he hit the chorus and everyone else joined in. His eyes never left Rachel, not even when he strummed the last note.

After the claps, Puck stayed still. Rachel looked at him and stood up. Then she did something unexpected. She ran.

He watched her disappear out of the door and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Go after her, you idiot," Quinn commanded harshly. But that was what he needed. He followed her path, keeping hold of his guitar.

She was already gone when he exited the room, so he stopped and thought, _Where would Rachel go?_

He ran to his first idea and he was right. He climbed the bleachers that overlooked the football field, the place where he received his first broken heart.

He waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why? You've been chasing Quinn. Why? Is this just some joke to you? I won't be the consolation prize to Quinn again." Rachel looked like she was near tears

"Hold up, Rach," Puck commanded. "Do you really think I'd purposely hurt you? Do you think I'd risk our friendship if I didn't truly want this?"

"Then why?"

Puck looked at his guitar, hoping the instrument would give him some strength. It didn't, but he talked anyways. "I went after Quinn because it was easy. Comfortable. If she rejected me, it wouldn't hurt too badly. I've cared about you more than I should for a long time. You were always Finn's girl, though. That's why I stopped that kiss in junior year; I didn't want you to have any regrets where I was concerned. I never thought you'd see me in that way. Quinn told me I was being an idiot focusing on her when it was you I wanted." He took a deep breath before plunging pass the point of no return. "Rachel." He looked up so he could meet her eyes. "I love you. I _know_ I love you. All that matters is what you want."

Rachel opened her mouth, but she seemed at a loss for words.

"I just took a big chance here. Please say something. Anything."

"Noah, I've always been drawn to you. That's why it was always you I went to when I was upset with Finn. It wasn't fair to you. I felt like I took advantage of our friendship. I was also too scared to pursue my feelings, even after Finn and I were history. I didn't think I could hold your attention."

"Rachel, that's nuts!" Puck cut in as he took her small hand.

Rachel smiled. "Your longest relationship was Lauren." That's all she said as if it should prove her point.

"If you had said the word, I would have dumped Lauren and been with you. My friendship with Finn be damned. You're the girl I wanted to be with. Why do you think I went to your anti-prom?"

"I'm sorry I was such a coward."

He shrugged. "I was, too."

"What now?" Rachel whispered and leaned just a bit closer.

"Now, we stop being cowards." Puck closed the distance and for the first time since junior year, their lips touched.

Rachel whimpered into the kiss and he greedily swallowed it. His blindly placed his guitar down and hoped it didn't fall through any cracks. He then pulled Rachel onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Rachel's fingers messaged his biceps through his shirt and he hugged her waist. He wanted her as close as possible.

She shifted in his lap, and Puck groaned as he grew hard. She shifted again, and Puck could have sworn that he felt her smile through the kiss.

He broke the kiss, but he kept his lips close. "Did you do that on purpose?" he whispered.

"Maybe. Don't forget. I'm not a shy virgin anymore, and I know what I want. The question is, are you man enough to give it to me?"

"I'm always up for a challenge, and don't you worry, babe. I'll make you see fireworks."

Rachel bent her head, and he claimed his lips once again. He moved his hand up and allowed his fingers to brush against her breasts. She pressed closer to him.

The pulled away when air became too much of an issue.

Rachel rested her head down on his shoulder. "How are we going to do this? I'm in New York. You'll be who-knows-where."

"I don't care. We'll make it work. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"Good," she stated simply.

Puck hugged her closely, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his.

They had a lot of things to figure out, but he'd make the relationship work. He was honest when he said he wasn't letting her go.


End file.
